


Undying Pain

by kipsi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Graphic Description, Guro, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, buddy, we don't have the whole day," he was reminded, his breathing turning labored, panicky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much my headcanon of what happened to the [piano guy](http://38.media.tumblr.com/909e91820aba526b12ed8f5a6f2896da/tumblr_nd52j9oeTe1rjc2rbo2_1280.jpg)..

Why was this happening to him? Why him? Why not take one of his other patients, experiments, and have his fun with them? Why _him_? He had never done this - never even thought about it, never thought that he would have to do this, that he would be forced to do this. Oh God just the thought of it made him feel sick. And terrified. So terrified.

Why pick him? He had done nothing wrong, he had tried to be as quiet as possible, invisible, like he always was. Forgettable. Out of sight, out of mind. But it _hadn't_ worked. No. The doctor had taken an even more keen interest on him, his silence making the man more curious of him. Obviously wanting to see how he would react if he did something, anything, to him. Possibly thinking; would it make him talk? Show some other emotion than fear?

He didn't want this. Hadn't wanted to even come into this place. Always forced. _Always_ breaking him, no matter what he did. His whole being already shattered to pieces like a mirror. Bad luck. His whole life was like that, even now.

He was shivering, his whole body trembling from fear, sweat trickling down his back, his face, the salt feeling cold and making him quiver even more. I don't want to do this. Don't make me. I don't know how, I don't- he's going to kill me if I don't, oh God, no, no- I- I don't-

"C'mon, buddy, we don't have the whole day," he was reminded, his breathing turning labored, panicky.

He was going to suffocate, too much, stop. Stop breathing. He couldn't stop. His lungs were working on their own, trying to get as much oxygen as possible, he was gasping. He could hear it in his own ears, his vision starting to swim. I can't breathe- I'm breathing and I still can't breathe what- what is t-this- I'm g-going to die.

He was slapped hard on the face, the blow leaving a burning sting behind, his breathing stopping altogether from the shock, his eyes wide and watery. A slow intake of breath, experimental, still terrified. His eyes looking at the angry doctor in front of him, his patience starting to run out. He felt dizzy.

"Didn't ya hear me? C'mon, here," Trager sneered, taking a grip of the back of his head, starting to pull him closer. No- no, noNO- oh God- no- don't- don't!

His whole being shuddered, the head of the man's dick nudging against his trembling lips, shut tight. He screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see this, wanting to escape. Anything but this. He couldn't- couldn't, oh God- he could smell the other this close. The mere stench so heavy he wanted to gag. The sweat and dirt, blood- all of it right there in front of him, against him. He had to force his nausea down, bite his teeth together to get it down. Don't. Don't open your mouth, don't do it, you'll regret it, you'd rather _die_.

He could feel his stomach muscles contracting, the bile starting to rise up his throat and he bit down harder, afraid that he would open his mouth now and throw up, not that there was much in his stomach to empty. The wave of nausea left him but the grip on his head tightened, Trager's nails sinking into his scalp and making him wince. He felt tears in his eyes, burning and threatening to fall.

"Don't be difficult now, buddy, or we'll have to do something about that attitude of yours," the man chided, moving his other hand down to his throat and squeezing, smiling when his mouth opened to gasp for breath, his eyes bulging with fear. No-no no no nononono-

The doctor let out a satisfied hum, burying his cock into the warmth of his mouth, the flesh sliding in and making him gag, the taste and smell too overpowering. Disgusting. The tears finally slid down his face when the the man invaded his throat, thrusting in, making him retch and his teeth scrape the length of his dick.

"FUCK! _FUCK_! DON'T YOU _DARE_ BITE ME," Trager bellowed when he withdrew from his mouth and slapped him again. Hard.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he could taste the grime in his mouth. No- he didn't want to- didn't want to vomit. The man would be furious, he would definitely kill him, he would torture him more- no-

His stomach heaved and he felt like his tongue was blocking everything, as if it was trying to make him gag more. Suffocate him with his own puke - and he couldn't hold it in anymore, the bile burned his throat as he retched. He couldn't stop now, the warm fluid gushing to the dirty floor, running down his chin with spit while he gasped for breath, gagging again. It all tasted bitter, making him shudder, wanting to curl up and die.

"Aw, look at the mess you've made now, buddy..," the doctor sighed, taking a hold of his neck and yanking his head up, "we'll clean after this, 'kay?" he smirked and pried his mouth open again with his filthy fingers.

"And don't ya dare bite me," he warned before thrusting his cock into the now slick heat, groaning at the new feeling around his dick.

It made him feel sick. Even more sick than he already was, tasting now the acid burn of his bile, blood, and the filthiness of the man's length that forced its way down his throat, hot and pulsing, making him gag yet again. He struggled to breathe, his source of oxygen almost completely blocked, and a panic surged through him when he realized that he could die like this.

He was seeing black spots now, dancing in his vision, telling him that he was going to black out soon if he didn't breathe. He tried to move his head away, pull free, but Trager's hold was too fierce and he gurgled, almost choking.

He heard the man snorting, laughing at him, and he gagged again, his stomach empty already, the cramps only hurting his abdomen, violent stabs making him sob. His chin was slippery with saliva, his whole body sweaty and quivering and he was starting to lose consciousness - finally. He would welcome it with open arms, anything but this- anything-

And he screamed around the mouthful of flesh, almost biting down before remembering that it would be the last thing he did. He heard the doctor humming, pleased. He- he could feel the immense _pain_ , terrible, _terrible_ agony, his skin on fire, burning, stinging- it was horrifying when he realized that the warmth that was running down his face was blood, his blood. His eyes had snapped open immediately and he could sense it, almost see it now. He let out a broken sob, noting that he was crying openly now.

His nose had been cut off, the doctor's hands bloody when he touched his face, giving him a smile. "Better now, right, buddy? You can breathe properly now," he laughed, smearing the blood on his cheeks and taking a hold of his head, resuming to fuck his throat.

He couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend what was happening to him- didn't note the burn in his throat anymore when the man's dick slid in and out, just the intense throbbing of _pain_ , his _mind_ on fire.

"...You're not really helping me here. Use your mouth," he was told, but he couldn't register the words, didn't understand- wh- what was he supposed to do? He had never- how could he know?

He stared at the floor with glassy, teary eyes and flinched when he was pulled against the man's dirty form, his stub of a nose pressing painfully into the man's flesh. He let out a muffled wail, the aching unbearable. He was still bleeding a lot, his mouth already filling with blood, tasting like iron, painting Trager's dick with it.

It didn't help his nausea that he had to let the blood run freely down his throat and stain his face. He felt utterly disgusted and _afraid_. He could hear the man's groans, disturbing growls he uttered until he cursed, frustrated.

He was pushed off of the doctor with force, his head hitting the concrete floor with a painful thud. He coughed wetly, blood and spit still running down his chin when he shifted his wide eyes to the man who was glaring at him now.

"Ya _really_ don't know how to suck a dick?" the doctor's voice was angry now - just like when he liked to start cutting up his patients. He wanted to hide. Get away. Run away. But he was frozen with fear, unable to move at all. He couldn't do anything but avert his gaze, not wanting to see the man's wicked expression. Avert his gaze and slump his shoulders, wanting to disappear.

How could he know? He- he hadn't ever- _ever_ \- not with _anyone_. It scared him, scared him so much. Just thinking, it wasn't right, not right, not for him. No.

He jumped when his neck was being grasped again, the hold squeezing and punishing when Trager started to drag him to another room, letting his bare knees brush the dirty floor and make him bleed more. He was- he was going to die now. He would be killed brutally, like one of the other patients that had disobeyed the man too. He didn't want that- didn't want to die. He started to squirm, trying to get free but the hold on him intensified, making him whimper.

"C'mon, buddy.. we gotta do something about this now," the man murmured, opening a door and slamming it shut right after they had entered the dimly lit room, the loud noise startling him and leaving him trembling.

He was hoisted up and placed onto something fairly soft, a bloodied cloth brushing against his legs when he looked down and realized that he was sitting on an operation table. Oh no- no no nonono-

"I had high hopes for ya," Trager sighed, pushing him to lie down, his whole being shaking like a leaf. He had no hope to get away, he wouldn't survive, wouldn't make it. He didn't have enough strength, wasn't quick enough. His lips quivered when the man bound his hands and legs, smiling down at him. "At least ya know how to keep still.. I gotta appreciate that," the man snorted and turned to leave.

"Stay put, I'll be back in a sec. I gotta get some things," he heard from the darkness the man had disappeared to, the only thing properly illuminated in the room the table he was now lying on.

He was sweating bullets, his skin clammy and his heart beating so rapidly he was sure that it would stop in any minute. The tang of blood was making him dizzy and he had to breathe through his mouth, his nose shred so badly it was disgusting. He feared for his life, not knowing what the doctor was planning for him.

He didn't have to wait long for Trager to return, flinching when he suddenly appeared from the darkness and placed a tray of supplies down beside him. His eyes shifted to them and he hoped that he hadn't seen anything.

The man had collected scalpels, pliers and other scary looking items that didn't look very clean. He froze when he felt a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face the man hovering over him.

"We gotta get started, this is gonna be lots of work," the man smiled down at him and strapped his head on the table as well.

Cold dread made its way into his spine, Trager's hands prying his mouth open and inserting something cold and metallic into his mouth that made it impossible for him to close his mouth. He saw from the corner of his eye how he picked up the pliers. He felt like fainting. He wouldn't- no- no- oh God he was moving them towards his mouth-

He let out a cry of fear, the sound distorted by the gag that was pressing against the insides of his cheeks and tongue painfully, Trager shushing him and moving the pliers into his mouth. He could feel the metal closing around one of his teeth and he closed his eyes, shrieking when it was pulled free with force, blood gushing into his mouth and making him gag.

He heard the distant sound of his tooth falling into a glass jar before another one was gripped tight with the pliers. He screamed again, blood running down his throat and chin with spit, his hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms.

"Come on, buddy.. we still have so many of these to take care off, don't quit on me now," Trager murmured and stroked his bloody cheeck, giving him a smile.

It felt like forever, the pain unbearable, one tooth after another yanked off, his gums burning and sore. He was surprised that he was even conscious anymore, even alive. He couldn't grasp what was going on anymore, his vision blurred. All he could do was feel. And think. And scream. His throat felt like he had razor blades forced down there, making him wince.

He was sure that the man had done something to keep him alive this long; it was impossible to survive this kind of torture. He felt envy at the other patients, none of them having experienced this kind of hell that he was in now. A scalpel running down his face, slicing his skin, blood running down and getting into his eyes. Stinging.

He wanted to just die now. There was no point suffering this, having to bear this kind of agony. What had he even done to deserve this?

He could hear Trager humming, pleased at how everything was going just like he wanted. It made him feel worthless, not even being able to fight for himself, always so weak. Always so fragile.

There was a needle piercing his skin now, his whole face flaming and throbbing. He could feel his skin being pulled tight, the sensation uncomfortable, realizing that the doctor was sewing him up now like a rag doll, chuckling at his scared eyes. What had he done to him? W-what- he couldn't tell with his whole face being so painful- oh God.

"Don't worry, buddy. After this, you'll never have any trouble with your mouth again," the man laughed at him, snorting at his confusion.

The pulling of his skin continued, the needle piercing him and the thread being yanked tight. He whined when the metallic gag was finally removed but he couldn't move his mouth, or even make a proper sound. He flicked his tongue experimentally, and when he tried to push it out of his mouth, there was flesh blocking the way. His mouth had been sewn shut.

His eyes widened with terror, the taste of blood still fresh in his mouth. He felt that breathing had become difficult, his lungs not getting as much oxygen as before. He was sure that he would faint.

Trager was watching him, curious of his reaction. He was stroking his still bloodied dick, harder than before, the operation undoubtedly having made him aroused. The man groaned, thrusting into his fist, the sight making him sick, wanting to close his eyes.

He shivered, his eyes shifting to an IV, realizing that he had been kept awake by drugs. It made him more disgusted and afraid, hoping that the doctor didn't have more plans for him.

Trager's growl startled him, and he winced when he felt warm sperm spouting down his face, stinging him more, a scream leaving him that was trapped inside him.

"Phew... see, buddy? All good," he breathed out and moved a cracked mirror in front of him, showing him his handiwork.

The sight of his own face had him hyperventilating within seconds, the monster staring at him making him tremble and sink into unconsciousness, Trager's chuckling ringing in his ears.


End file.
